<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Angels, a Dangerous Mob by Magical-Robins (DeletedBecauseShy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686075">The Red Angels, a Dangerous Mob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Magical-Robins'>Magical-Robins (DeletedBecauseShy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Secret Identity, Tim Drake is Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Magical-Robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>Jason sees the world for the brilliant grayscale it is. He knows that very little things are truly good or bad. But, the darkness that does live in shadows and under grates is as bad as it looks. </p><p>Dick tries to ignore the various shades he sees. He wants to see the world as his mentor does, black and white. </p><p>Bruce has one goal, to eliminate the darkness lurking in his city. He sees black, and he sees white. He works to illuminate the shadows and reveal what lies within.<br/>~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Red Angels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven’t read the first instalment, you don’t /have/ to. But, you should. It’s pretty good imho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<br/>Over the last year, the Red Angels had become more and more powerful. What the news once referred to as a small gang was now written as being Gotham’s newest mob. </p><p>Rachel Hodge is one of hundreds of members. She, like most of them, is only working to earn a living for herself and her small family in the shadier parts of Gotham. It doesn’t feel like a mob, not to her. To Rachel, the Red Angels are a second family, united under the Red Hood. Her job is simple, she’s a bookkeeper. Working to keep the files and records organised and withdrawing anything the boss or his lieutenants asks for. There’s five of them in the small records room. There used to be eight; but, people have begun to stop showing up. </p><p>No one is quite sure when exactly their fellow workers started to disappear. Some say the first was a runner a few months back. Others say it was one of the hitmen over a year ago. Rachel tries not to think too much about it. </p><p>At least, not until she is the one to disappear. She’d just left the secondary base, where the records room was currently, when it happened. The shadows seemed to leap out at her suddenly, wrapping around her limbs and forcing her mouth shut. “Talk, now.” Its voice was low and gravely. </p><p>“I don’t know anything! I’m just a bookkeep, I don’t read anything.” Its the truth, she tries to stay far away from any of the confidential information she knows passes through her and the others. The Red Hood respects that, he knows who does and doesn’t want to know about what’s actually going on. When needed, he’s willing to act as though they all work perfectly normal jobs. It helps give them some semblance of peace. </p><p>—<br/>Dick can tell, somehow, that she’s telling the truth. Maybe it’s because she has nothing to gain or lose, maybe it’s because she simply doesn’t seem the type to refrain from speaking, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that she’s not lying. </p><p>It’s also possible, he realises, that their intel was wrong. If so, have the people they’ve interrogated even been bookkeepers? After three people, it is a possibility that they really don’t know the inner workings. </p><p>—<br/>Bruce knows that someone like her must know something. Anyone who works with the mob’s records is guilty, and guilty people know why they are guilty. </p><p>Rachel Hodge is a record keeper for one of the strongest mobs in Gotham. That makes her guilty. It also makes her knowledgable, if she would speak. </p><p>His hand goes to hers, cupping it roughly before bending forward to an awkward angle. Immediately, she tries to scream. He silences her with his other hand. “I need information, Rachel, anything you know.” That breaks the dam. She finally starts talking. </p><p>—<br/>“I just work with files. I don’t look at them. I rarely leave the records room, it’s in a secondary location and will be there for another week. I don’t know where it will be after that! I just organise the records and retrieve them if the Red Hood or his lieutenants ask,” he asks about the two lieutenants. “I-I don’t know their names. They go by Genesis and Knight. They both wear masks.” She’s willing to do anything to stop the pain emanating from her wrist. Even if it means giving the shadowed figure everything she knows about the mob. </p><p>But, even with her cooperation, the man does not let up. Instead, he loosens his grip only enough to grab hold oh her thumb. He bends it the same way he had her wrist. But, this time, he doesn’t stop until there’s a cracking noise. </p><p>—<br/>Dick nows he should try and stop his mentor, that what he’s doing now is extreme even for him. But, he doesn’t. He doesn’t, and he wonders if that would make him an accomplice. </p><p>—<br/>“Red Hood, sir, there’s an update on the missing people” both Kaitlyn and William run up to him with news when he walks through the door the following morning. He looks around, wondering how tight-lipped he should be for the crowd around him. Very, he decides. </p><p>“Go ahead, Genesis.” As much as he loves Kaitlyn, William is far better at getting the information across in a short amount of time. There’s a reason he’s the brain and she’s the brawn. </p><p>“Last night, another record keeper was abducted. However, she was found crying in one of the alleys early this morning. Her thumb was bent and broken, likely tortured for information. Due to her injuries, I sent her home with enough money to pay for a doctor. She said there was two men. One in all black and one with electric blue details.” Jason knows who it was. It was basically his fathers MO, leaving broken bones as evidence. </p><p>What he didn’t expect was Dick to be working with him. His older brother was never one for using violence against civilians. That’s what his people were, civilians. Spare the few hitmen and smugglers, they were just people that needed the money. “Thank you, Genesis. Now, Knight, I want you to take some of the fighters with you down to the Narrows. There was some skirmishes last night and I want you to check it out.” She left with a mock salute that he had come to expect, squinting her eyes behind her mask and smiling wide at the order. “Genesis, see if you can get a list of names of people who haven’t shown up in a while. Make it clear they’re not in any trouble.” </p><p>—<br/>That night, the Red Hood was seen on the streets for the first time in a while. Accompanied by two other people new to the vigilante scene. The people seemed to enjoy the two new protectors, filling the papers with them the following morning. </p><p>The first, a younger-looking girl with smooth, brown skin and hidden eyes, called herself Knight. Her black hair was short and choppy, accentuating the light greys and blues of her costume. She fought effortlessly with a street-smart style, playing smart, not fair. </p><p>The second person featured in countless articles was a tanned boy, barely as tall as the older girl. His long, black hair was tied back at the base of his neck, flowing wildly in the autumn wind. His eyes were covered by a dark orange domino, the same colour that ran down his chest in an intricate symbol. He emerged calling himself Genesis. </p><p>Together, they followed the Red Hood like a shadow, drifting out to help him in the midst of any battle that wasn’t tilted in his favour from the start. </p><p>—<br/>That was how Bruce and Dick found them that same night, all fighting together as a team against five armed thugs near a truck stop just south of the main road. Neither man pretended he didn’t see the way they were perfectly in sync with each other, covering the others’ blind spots with little to no communication. </p><p>Bruce noticed idly how it was better than how he fought with any of his teammates, past or present. </p><p>With Dick he was too controlling and overbearing, always watching over the young man’s shoulder. This caused a rift between the two when Dick realised just how much his father was still double-checking his every move. </p><p>With Jason, he had tended to take more of a back seat role, letting the boy make his own decisions and reprimanding him after the fact. It caused his boy to become too independent too quick, always rushing to make his own choice without consulting anyone else. </p><p>Now, with Tim, he could feel himself reverting back into the overprotective guardian he had been the first time. The boy had already started to stray from him and towards his own group. Dick’s Titans had long since evolved and moved on, furnishing their ranks with the next generation, Tim’s generation. </p><p>His mistakes left him with three broken boys. One gone to start his own life in a different city, one buried in the grave, and one moved on with a whole new team. </p><p>His oldest had only come back when the Red Angels grew over into Blüdhaven’s underworld as well as Gotham’s. Their relationship was tense and their work silent and judging. </p><p>—<br/>Jason watched the two younger kids fight beside him, secretly eyeing the shadow looming over the three of them, the darkness itself being watched by a bright streak of neon blue lightning. </p><p>Still, he doesn’t tell the younger two beside him. He knows they’re only there for him, and he won’t let either of them get hurt in the crossfire of what is to come. “Genesis, Knight, go ahead and head back. I’ll bring take out back with me, sound ok?” </p><p>They both nod at the idea, sprinting back to the main base to get changed and wait for him. He can’t help but realise just how easy those two are to please, it’s almost cute. Almost. </p><p>Waiting until he’s sure they’re both out of earshot, he calls out to the dark shadow and blue streak stalking him. “You can come down, I know you’re there.” Nightwing jumps down, leaving his mentor alone in the shadow. They think they’re being smart, hiding one of their players. But, they do a piss poor job of actually staying hidden from a trained eye. “You too, Bats.” </p><p>The man who was once his father lands as silently as the golden child. Together, they make for an intimidating force. It would scare anyone who didn’t know just how poorly their communication had been lately. Jason bets that the two of them haven’t actually practised together in ages. They’re both too out of touch for a true two-on-one to be in their favour. </p><p>“Red Hood,” Goldie’s voice hadn’t changed much in the past years, still easily recognisable as Dick Grayson. “Your gang has killed over twenty people in the last month; you are a wanted man. Come with us, and we won’t fight you.” Jason can’t help but laugh at the idea. Turn himself in, seriously? That was the best his ex-brother could do? </p><p>“Yeah, let me think about that, Wing. Um...no. Now, are we fighting or not? Those thugs weren’t very good practice.” He swings first, barely missing Bruce’s jaw as the man ducks away into the shadows. Simultaneously, Dick attempts to hit him with a low kick, something he easily dodges by jumping only slightly. </p><p>Suddenly, his two opponents are both in front of him, trying to work together against him. Had the two not been out of practice after avoiding each other for who knows how long, he’s sure they’d beat him in no time. But, their miscommunication works in his favour. Not once, but twice does Dick end up kicking Bruce when the older man moves without telling him. </p><p>In fact, it’s Bruce that actually takes Nightwing out of the fight after landing a blow to his stomach after Jason dodges. After that, it’s easy to take the Batman down in a fight. </p><p>He leaves them both with a parting thought. “Bruce, Dick, I’m cleaning Gotham in ways you never could. Don’t get involved.” Then, he’s gone. </p><p>—<br/>It’s chaos in the cave when they get back.  Bruce and Dick are screaming at each other loud enough to wake Tim before the sun is up. The youngest stumbles down the stairs silently, listening in to their fight like the stalker in him would want. </p><p>“-Probably figured it out the same way Tim did. I still can’t believe you let yourself be careless like that, Dick!” </p><p>“Oh, I’m careless? For all we know he figured it out through you! Ever since Jason you’ve become this statue! All you do is work work work, constantly. Why don’t you focus on something else for a while, your family perhaps? There is a boy up there that looks up to you like a god but you treat him like dirt. Jason’s dead, B! It happened. I’m not asking you to get over it; I’m not even over it. But you need to move on eventually. What would Jason say if he saw you shutting down like this! The kid was willing to give his life for you and you still wallow in your own pathetic guilt. I’m helping with this case, for now. But you try and blame this on me and I’m more than willing to go solo once again.” </p><p>Tim knew who they were talking about, the Red Hood. It was new information that he knew their civilian identities, though. The fighting didn’t really bother him, not anymore. They both made good points, that was it in his mind. Neither was wrong or right, just conflicted. </p><p>It was strange to hear his adoration of Bruce talked about behind his back. Yes, he did want to impress the man, did he see him as a god though? Definitely not. The man was flawed more than most people, Tim knew that much. </p><p>But, he did still want to impress him. If he secretly took on the case, who would actually care. The look in his mentor’s face if he could actually solve it would be worth it. Okay, maybe Tim did look up to him a bit more than he thought. </p><p>—<br/>True to his word, Jason had a bag of food with him when he crawled in through the window. He popped his helmet off when the blinds finally closed, tossing it onto the floor before setting the bag down. </p><p>Both Will and Kaitlyn were there as soon as they heard him come in. They surrounded him with plastic forks and paper plates in their hands like swords and shields. </p><p>—<br/>Tim continued to work all through the night. He wasn’t the only one in the manor doing so, either. Currently, he was reviewing some of the footage from the fight. The Red Hood’s fighting was good. Like, really good. He had obviously been trained by the best. </p><p>Floors below him, Dick and Bruce sat silently across from each other, both working through the case individually. Only rarely did they share something they found. “Dick, the computer says Tim is also reading the Red Hood file. Would you go check what he’s doing?” </p><p>Honestly, it’s the last thing he wants to do, and when he does it it’s not for Bruce. It’s more for his new brother than the man he called his second father. </p><p>There’s a quiet knock on the door a few minutes later. Quickly, Tim shuts the computer down and starts writing in a notebook he had nearby. “You can come in!” He calls. </p><p>“Nice try; but, I heard you slam the laptop down when I knocked. You’re not the only detective, Timmy.” He gives the man a confused look. He knows that Dick won't buy it as soon as he does. “What were you looking at the file for?” </p><p>Damn Dick and his actual detective skills. That would’ve worked on most people! “Just....just checking. Why, did something happen with it?” There’s a mutual look of ‘oh, that was a lie.’ between them. “Okay, fine. I heard you guys talking about it and got curious. Do you think Bruce would mind if I worked on it with you?” </p><p>Yes, he would, Dick thinks, it’s dangerous, he won’t let you. “Not at all! Come on down, I’ll have Alfred make some snacks and tea.” </p><p>—<br/>Jason is sitting around the table with them, idly surfing through different TV channels. Eventually, he lands on a news story that looks somewhat interesting and lets it play out. Not that he can hear much over Will and Kaitlyn talking on the other side of the table. </p><p>It’s a domestic scene, the type he didn’t expect to end up with after so much blood had been spilt onto his hands. Of course, the two of them are just as far from innocent as he is. </p><p>“Breaking news!” The caster calls out, drawing the attention of all of them. “Just earlier tonight, the Red Hood was spotted with two new villains.” They all cringed at the title. None of them made any move to actually turn it off though. “Calling themselves Knight and Genesis, these two new masked foes are yet again adding to Gotham’s dangerous situation. We urge all citizens to remain safely inside their homes until Batman and the GCPD can deal with this new threat. Oh, what’s this?” </p><p>The scene cuts to a woman out on the streets. The alley behind her is shoddy and dusty, like the rest of Gotham. Beside her, a younger man is shying away from the camera. “I’m Michelle Holt with the GNN and I’m here with a witness to a fight that broke out just now. Justin, tell them what you told me.” </p><p>The boy is squirming on the spot, clearly uncomfortable being recorded. “Well, I was walking back from work and I heard some yelling and thumping and all that. Just- just behind us, in the alley, I saw the Red Hood fighting Batman and Nightwing. That’s not even the worst part. He won.” </p><p>Jason flipped off the television, already preparing himself for what the two teens would have to say about the situation. Though, the room remained silent. </p><p>Looking over his shoulder, two sets of eyes were staring at him in amazement. </p><p>—<br/>The atmosphere is different when both adults actually know he is there. It’s a lot calmer and a whole lot faker. </p><p>On the wall, there’s a list of suspects along with the Red Hood’s known traits. The current suspect list is short, including: </p><p>-Black Mask (Roman Sionis)</p><p>-Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)</p><p>-Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)</p><p>-Hush (Thomas Elliot) </p><p>As soon as Tim sees the list, he knows it’s wrong. Roman is too tall, it’s six-foot even to six-two. The same is true for Floyd, but he’s an inch closer to six even Again, Slade is six-three, as is Thomas. It’s all wrong. Their entire suspect list is wrong. Tim makes sure they are very aware of that fact. </p><p>Soon, the board is yet again blank on one side, and Tim can't help but question whether or not he is actually helping. </p><p>The case seems impossible, truly. All they have is the Red Hood’s height and race. No hair colour, no eye colour, not even a voice sample on account of the modifier in his helmet. His helmet, Tim realises, it’s all about his helmet. Or, hood. </p><p>Red Hood was an old Joker alias, they didn’t just get it from anywhere. That information was also not well known. It wasn’t much, but it was a lead. </p><p>Now, the board was filled with more facts about the Red Hood. </p><p>He knew about the Red Hood gang, he likely had a connection to the Joker, and his identity was something important. The last one was actually Dick’s idea. He had reasoned that the only reason someone would be so careful about their identity was if there was actually a reason to hide.</p><p>There still wasn’t any suspects, but everything had to start somewhere. Tim hadn’t figured out the Batman’s identity on day one, after all. It had taken meeting not only Dick in person but also Jason-</p><p>Jason. </p><p>“Holy shit, Batman!” All eyes were in him immediately. Dick also chuckled for some reason, he wasn’t sure why. </p><p>More pieces continued to click together in his head. That’s why the fighting style seemed too familiar, it was just a modified version of his own. It explains who must have trained him, the same man who was still training Tim. Even how he knew their identities, of course, Jason would know! </p><p>By then, he was mumbling aloud. “Tim, what did you figure out?” Dick has to snap to finally lure him out of the logical corner of his mind. </p><p>“Everything. But, just to be sure, are you guys up for some grave digging?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments, really! I went ahead and finished this one up ASAP! I hope u enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<br/>By then, he was mumbling aloud. “Tim, what did you figure out?” Dick has to snap to finally lure him out of the logical corner of his mind. </p><p>“Everything. But, just to be sure, are you guys up for some grave digging?”</p><p>Both Bruce and Dick stared back at him with a concerned and confused look in their eyes. Wryly, he thought that it might be the first thing they had agreed on since the sun rose. </p><p>“Who’s grave, Tim?” Bruce’s voice, for once, loses its grave undertone and overall growl. If anything, he sounds concerned. </p><p>“Jason Todd’s.” </p><p>—<br/>“Jasoooooon,” Kaitlyn drew out his name, “When can we go out?” The girl was practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation of her second day as a vigilante. She had long since started to change into her costume. </p><p>“Kateeee,” he exaggerated to match her tone. “When the sun sets.” She huffed out a quiet response that he couldn’t hear from where she was finishing the clasps on her armour. </p><p>With its light greys and blues, she almost looked like Nightwing. Almost. Like, a watered-down, more competent version of Nightwing, maybe. The Knight costume fit her well, protecting and padding her joints and ribs while still allowing her to move and fight freely. To finish it off, the light blue, sharp and pointed mask was true to the costume’s name. </p><p>In contrast, Will’s Genesis costume was all rounded corners and dark colours. His mask wasn’t even a domino, it was much more similar to a face mask than anything else. The majority of the colours in his suit were due to the multitude of screens inlaid within the armour’s outer layer. The costume itself wasn’t meant for any real fight, acting more as a wearable computer than a protective layer. </p><p>—<br/>Thirty minutes later had Bruce, Dick, and Tim up to their waists in wet soil. The initial inspection showed some signs of overturned grass and that had gotten Bruce curious almost instantly. </p><p>It seemed Tim was the only one who felt that what they were doing was somewhat disrespectful, even if it was his idea. On either side of him, Dick and Bruce were digging like it was just some sand at a beach and not the grave of one of their family members. </p><p>Another thirty minutes and Bruce was lifting up the lid of the casket to look inside. The polished wood creaked, revealing soft, white fabric. Of course, there was also a suspicious lack of anybody to be seen. </p><p>“I fucking knew it.” </p><p>“Language, Tim.” </p><p>“No, B. He’s right. Like he said earlier, holy shit Batman.” </p><p>—<br/>The sun had just set when three masked (and hooded) figures snuck out of a window in the middle of the city. </p><p>They scaled the remainder of the building gracefully, perching together on the roof like gargoyles, looking over the city protectively. </p><p>Jason’s apartment, and, by association, Will and Kaitlyn’s as well, looked out above the infamous Crime Alley. The background light and faint sunrise highlighting the city’s bleak, grey tones. </p><p>—<br/>Bruce knew he would be useless in a fight against Jason. He could never bring himself to hurt his boy. As soon as he saw him again, he’d make everything right. </p><p>Unfortunately, it was decided that the moon had risen far too high for a new patrol to start. Tomorrow, it seemed, would be the day they met once again. </p><p>—<br/>The night was uneventful overall for Jason and his team. The hardest part had been carrying around a bag while they’re worked. But, by taking turns holding it, they managed. Only a few skirmishes were broken up and a person he needed to meet face to face. </p><p>The man was an underground surgeon working mainly with the homeless and poor. He made it clear that he didn’t want his identity leaked or made public and Jason respected that. </p><p>Pops, as he liked to be called, worked out of an old warehouse in the narrows, paying off the contractor with spare change and free visits. </p><p>In the past, he had talked with the man through letters and the occasional go-between. But the topic at hand was important enough they Jason felt that he should go in person. </p><p>When he got there, along with the two teens, the bag that he had long since given up trying to pass on to someone else came into play. </p><p>One at a time, they shed the layers of their suits and tucked them neatly into the bag. There was a bit of trouble when it came to the masks. </p><p>Jason’s hood came off easily but the domino caught in his hair; Kaitlyn got her mask off completely before poking through the side of the bag on accident; Will though, only had to pull his neck gaiter down until it sat around his neck like an orange scarf. </p><p>Altogether, they would have made a strange group see anywhere, especially in a doctors office. They huddled in a corner together, Jason and Kaitlyn taking up most of the room while Will sat on the floor beside them. </p><p>Eventually, ‘Todd Peterson’ was called in. </p><p>“Mr Peterson, it's nice to meet you.” The old man’s voice was calm and collected. He guided them into the small room. “What exactly brings you ‘ere, son?” </p><p>“Oh, um.” Jason honestly hadn’t expected his strange plan to work, that he would be recognised at some point. “It’s me. Uh, Red Hood. Wait! Wait, don’t freak out.” He had to stop the man from running, motioning for the two teens to block the door just in case. “I have a proposition for you. I want to fund your clinic. In return I just want you to treat some of my men free of question.” </p><p>Pops looked weary, a deal that good was rarely without its hidden cons. “My clinic is doin’ just fine, please leave.” </p><p>“Sir, wait. If you don’t want to be associated with me, that’s fine. But, please, let me fund you. We have spare money. No one will know unless you want them to.” It was the truth. Jason had seen Pops’s work in healing the unfortunate time and time again. He’d even been to the clinic himself a few times before the Bat took him in. The place was famous among the street kids; no one there asked questions, ever. </p><p>“Alright, Red Hood. I’ll take the money.” Jason smiled at the idea, having Will and Kaitlyn unblock the door. “If,” whatever it was, he would comply with wholeheartedly. The man was a saint, it was a blessing enough to be able to help him. “You let me check out you and those two kids o’er there.” </p><p>They shook on the deal. “Sir, you can call me Jay. I can’t thank you enough for accepting, I’ll have some men protect the place, free of charge. I’ll keep them secret as well. I understand you don’t want to be associated with me, most people don’t.” </p><p>The doctor put a hand to his mouth to silence him. “Quit yapping’ just tell the kids to take a seat. You three all need to be patched up.” He wasn’t wrong. They all were looking a bit worse for wear. </p><p>“Kate, Will, take a seat.” <br/>—<br/>Bruce didn’t wake up until long past sunrise. It had become the usual, what with his nightly routines slowly seeping into the early morning hours. </p><p>Tim was already in the cave by the time he made it down the stairs fully. “Dick went back to ‘Haven to grab some spare parts, said he’d be back by noon. I’m looking at the info you two got from the guys working for him, making sure it all matches up. Wanna help?” </p><p>Bruce took a seat beside his son. Maybe Dick had been right, he should let the boy into his life more. There was only one place to start. </p><p>—<br/>Jason woke up extremely sore. Dragging himself into the kitchen, it seemed he wasn’t the only one. </p><p>Will had a coffee mug beside him but had long since begun to drink straight out of the pot. He grumbled a welcome before continuing to down the stimulant. </p><p>Kaitlyn was doing much the same. Her normal mug had long been forgone in far out of one of the bigger ones from their cabinet. On the stove, a kettle was already half empty and still steaming. She didn’t even say hello. He knew he was tired if she didn’t scream at him the first time she was given the chance. </p><p>He nodded at both of them before moving on towards one of the closets. Shuffling around, he found one of the various first aid kits they had around the house. It took a second to find enough for all three of them. But, he was able to find enough replacement bandages, alcohol wipes, pain killers, and bruise cream with some thorough digging. </p><p>One at a time, he has them sit down and show them any cuts, scrapes, stitches, etc. they had gotten the previous night. He carefully applies the alcohol, bandages, and creams before pouring a couple of pills into their hand. It takes about ten minutes to clean his own injuries, time mainly spent redoing the bandage on his right wrist. </p><p>It takes another hour for them to get dressed appropriately, finding their domino/hood/gaiter from wherever they left it the night prior.  </p><p>By noon, they’re all headed to the main office for work. </p><p>—<br/>Dick gets back around noon like he had promised, bringing with him three cups of coffee from a local cafe. He passes them out accordingly, black to Bruce, heavy cream/light sugar to Tim, and the heavy sugar/no cream stays in his hand. </p><p>“Find anything new?” He asks casually, trying to avoid the images of his brother’s empty casket that had been clawing at the back of his mind since nightfall. </p><p>“Not much. I did get a few possible locations for the main base, but it’s too many to check in one night with only two groups.” Damn. They just needed a way to come up with more time. More time, Dick thought, just enough that Jason wouldn’t know they were coming for him should they fail to find him at one of the bases. More time, more than one night. </p><p>“What if we started searching now?” Would one day prove to be enough time? The screen showed a total of 10 hours. Though, Dick had no idea how exactly Tim had gotten to the number. When the boy started mumbling once again, he decided to add on to his idea. “It’s around one thirty right now.” </p><p>—<br/>When they arrived at the office, all three went their separate ways. Jason heading towards the main room for a meeting; Kaitlyn running down the halls towards the gym; and William taking a turn into the map and planning room. </p><p>During the meeting, Jason was more aware of the view outside than what was going on. He chimed in with facts when asked, of course. But his gaze remained on the central Gotham skyline. </p><p>—<br/>Once the three heroes were fully suited up, they planned out the route they would need to take. Nightwing would check the locations to the east and south, while Batman and Robin took any possible bases in the north and west. </p><p>When they were done, they would meet up to tackle the most populated section of the city, the eye of Gotham. The small section housed just under half of the city’s inhabitants and was widely considered to be Gotham’s best, most prominent skyline. </p><p>—<br/>Jason’s meeting drones on for two hours, covering every topic from protection fees to what hits they would and wouldn’t take. He always had the same answer for both: don’t raise prices and only take the ones that would actively help clean up the city. </p><p>The information on prices and rates is emailed to Will for him to ration out to the bookkeepers and collectors; The names of the week’s targets are sent to Kaitlyn, delegating who took what job was up to her and her team. </p><p>When everyone else finally leaves, he unclasps his helm and starts on his own work. The lenses in his domino made it difficult; but, it was a thousand times easier without the added layer between his face and his laptop. </p><p>—<br/>That was how Tim found him, diligently working like all the other businessmen he saw in the large sky rise. How Jason had acquired the space, he didn’t want to know. All that mattered was that he had a visual on the Red Hood and what was likely the Red Angels’ main base. </p><p>It was a different spot from where Bruce and Dick had found the bookkeepers and runners. Jason was smart to keep the gang spread throughout the city. “B, N, I found him. Head down to where the United Bank used to be. It’s, let’s see... 5,6,7...11th story, east side.” </p><p>“I’m on my way, Robin. Wait for me, do not engage. I’m 10 minutes away. Nightwing?”</p><p>“Yeah, B’s right. Keep your distance kid. See you in a bit. I’m about 20 over here.”</p><p>The comms went silent once again. Tim waited patiently, continuing to watch the other man through the office window. The man got up to stretch and then lounged back in the chair, seemingly scrolling through his phone. </p><p>—<br/>Kate’s contact was pulled up on his phone. He sent one quick text before going back to pretending to work. </p><p>‘One. Sniper’s positioning, east building, looking in. Send them to me alive if possible. Thanks x’</p><p>—<br/>Kaitlyn was in the middle of going over that week’s new targets when her phone dinged on the table. Picking it up and reading, she motioned for two of her fighters to follow her into the hall. “East building, sniper position. There should be only one person, bring them in alive for the boss.” They were both gone from the hall by the time the door closed behind her. </p><p>—<br/>The binoculars were still focused in on Jason when the sound of gravel under feet echoed around Tim. Turning quickly, he came face to face with two people. Red Angels, he realised from the matching knife patches on their jackets. That was who Jason must have texted. There was a man and a woman, both seemed strong. It was a slim chance that Tim would win should a fight break out. </p><p>His only option was to stall for Bruce. Unlikely, considering he would be about 10 minutes away. </p><p>“The boss wants you alive. But that’s a pretty inclusive category. So, how’re we doing this, kid?” The man approached him slowly, drawing out a pair of handcuffs in one hand and a knife in the other. </p><p>“I don’t like hurting kids but the boss seems to have something against you. You see,” the woman took a step forward with her partner until they were both just out of the reach of Tim’s staff. “Normally we just shoot down any snipers or lookouts that come ‘round here.” </p><p>If what she was saying was true, unlikely, Jason had a reason not to shoot him on sight. That reason was his best chance at not getting killed on the job like, well...</p><p>—<br/>Robin landed on the floor in a heap of long limbs and ruffled hair. Jason looked up at the people responsible for dealing with him. “Thank you, you’re free to go.” He waved them away and waited until the door closed. “Tim Drake, it’s nice to meet you finally. You’re all over the news.” There wasn’t any shock on the boys face, disappointing but understandable.</p><p>“You know, I could say the same thing about you,” Jason walked around the table to look at him. “Jason Todd.” He stopped in his tracks suddenly, staring at the boy with a murderous glare. His hands were cuffed behind his back in a way that was almost impossible to escalate from short of dislocating something. </p><p>“Who told you, kid?” The boy had the audacity to laugh at his question. Jason would never say it, but the new kid was growing on him. He was sarcastic and snarky, those were good traits for a Robin to have. </p><p>“People always assume someone told me! Is it really that hard to believe that I figured it out on myself?” Tim was fuming, clearly remembering a different time with similar circumstances. Alright, the kid was definitely growing on him, and fast. Smart, that was another good trait for a Robin. </p><p>“Alright, calm down Timbo. Good job figuring it out. Now, and this is the important question, who did you tell? Answer honestly and I might even give you one of the candies I keep in my desk. Lie, and I’ll add your name to the list I send my assassins.” He slowly opened the back of his hood, allowing the pressure to stabilise with a swoosh before giving the boy a cocky smile. “Clear?”</p><p>“Uhhhhh...” Tim’s brain struggles for an answer. The cuffs around his wrists are beginning to cut the skin. “Bruce and Dick. In fact, they’re on their way right now.” He continued to strain against the cuffs for an ounce of relief. </p><p>Jason could see how uncomfortable the bindings were. In a moment of kindness, he cut them open, causing the boy’s struggling to be redirected into the act of slamming his head onto the floor painfully loud. “Stand up.” He ordered. </p><p>The younger did as he was told, shuffling to his feet awkwardly. Just as he regained his balance, there was the telltale sound of crinkling plastic beside him. He turned on his heels instinctively, catching a small object with his face. “Thanks?” The small hard candy landed in his hand. </p><p>To prove it wasn’t poisoned, Jason popped an identical one into his mouth. Hesitantly, Tim did the same. “Leave. Tell Bruce and Dick not to get near my territory. If you ever come back, it better be alone.” </p><p>There was a silent question floating between them. ‘How did you survive?’ Tim wanted to ask. ‘What happened to you?’ And ‘Where have you been?’. As if he could read Tim’s mind, Jason leaned forward and peeled off the domino under his mask. “Will this answer your questions, Timmy?” Glowing, neon green eyes stared back at him. Lazarus green. “Now, could you get out if I opened a window? Cause I need you gone.” </p><p>He nodded and, five minutes later, landed safely atop a neighbouring building. Another few minutes and Bruce appeared beside him. They didn’t speak, not even when Dick climbed up to meet them. </p><p>—<br/>Bruce knew from his son’s posture alone what must’ve happened. “You met him, didn’t you?” Tim looked up at him. </p><p>“Nope. I’ve been waiting for you two.” </p><p>—<br/>Jason could see the three of them out of the now-open window. He knew it wouldn’t be over until he had both the Joker’s and Bruce’s heads. But, after that, maybe he would put an end to the whole gang business. Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Believe it or not, this is still not the end of the series! I got a few more things to come so stay on the lookout ~&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next part up soon! Check out my Batfam side blog!<br/><a href="https://being-robin-is-magical.tumblr.com/">A Worm of Robins</a></p><p>Leave a comment! I love those lil things! ~&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>